


Sleeping Arrangement

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Imagine having to share a bed with Sam on a hunt.





	Sleeping Arrangement

The impala comes to a stop once the Winchesters and you make it to the hotel. 29 hour drive from Kansas to Maine for a ghost that's been killing blonde women.  
Dean parks baby and sighs before rubbing his tired face.  
"Okay, I don't know about you two but I'm tired." He announces glancing to Sam and you.  
"I second that." Sam replies as you nod.  
"Alright let's grab our bag and head into the room so we can all get some sleep for this hunt." Dean begins as he opens the door and makes his way towards the trunk.  
Sam turns to glance towards you and smiles softly.  
"How do your legs feel?" He asks.  
"Sore, what about you stretch?" You ask smiling.  
Sam grins at his nickname you just gave him as he looks forward. "They need some stretching." He answers.  
"Are you two gonna help grab your crap or do I have to carry your bags in too?" Dean asks with irritation in his voice.  
Sam smacks his lips as he opens the door and turns towards Dean.  
"Is there an option?" You ask watching Sam as a smile appears on his face from you testing Dean.  
"Not really." Dean answers.  
"Okay then. I'll have you bring in my stuff." You smile towards Dean as you climb out of the car.  
"You wish." He answers throwing your bag on the ground.  
"That's rude Winchester." You comment eyeing the older brother.  
"Y/N all I want to do is get in that damn room and sleep. I don't want to hear your smart ass remarks right now." Dean snaps.  
You glance towards Sam noticing the confused expression on his face.  
"Dude, what's with the attitude?" Sam asks Dean as he grabs his bag from the trunk.  
"Like I said, I want to sleep." Dean answers walking away with his bag and towards the hotel room.  
You turn towards Sam with your lips in a line and scrunching your eyebrows together.  
"Wow." You mouth towards Sam before you bend to grab your bag from the ground.  
This would be a very awkward arrangement. You have always slept with Dean while on a hunt because he hardly moves in bed. Seeing his attitude now is making you rethink tonight.  
"Just forget it. He'll be better once he's asleep." Sam says closing the trunk and heading towards the hotel room as you follow close behind.  
Walking inside the room you notice Dean on one of the beds spread out and asleep.  
"You've got to be kidding me." You groan.  
"Looks like you'll be sleeping with me tonight." Sam says as he walks towards the small table and placing his bag on top.  
You haven't told anyone before but you've had a massive crush on Sam since you met him. Knowing you'll have to share a bed with him for the first time causes those damn butterflies to awaken in your stomach.  
"Okay." You answer as you put your bag on one of the chairs. Opening the bag you grab your pjs.  
Crap your pj's. You brought shorts and a tank top.  
Is that too much skin for Sam? You think as you look to the clothes in your hands.  
"What?" Sam asks noticing that you stopped.  
Looking up and meeting his eyes you shrug.  
"I was just thinking about my pjs. I have shorts and a tank top."  
"So?"  
"So, is it going to be too cold for these?" You make up the most lamest question you could come up with.  
"That's never stopped you before. Besides if you get too cold just tell me to get closer and I'll keep you warm." He answers.  
You could just melt into a pile of love goop on the hotel carpet hearing Sam tell you he'll keep you warm tonight.  
"Okay." You nod as you make your way into the bathroom to change quickly.  
You change quickly and pull your hair out of the ponytail, looking at yourself in the mirror you try to primp yourself up to make yourself look a bit prettier then you felt.  
29 hours in the car with the windows down through half of the time can really put a toll on your hair.  
Maybe Sam would think you look a bit sexy in this getup? You think shrugging before you give up and head out of the bathroom.  
Sam had changed into his sweatpants and grey t-shirt while you were in the bathroom, he sits on the bed with his laptop on his lap.  
"What you looking for?" You ask as you place your clothes into your bag and turn to watch Sam.  
He eyes you quickly as he points towards the laptop.  
"The ghost killed another blonde woman today. She was young like the rest of them." He says scratching his neck and glancing towards you.  
"Maybe the ghost used to be a serial killer?" You ask.  
"That would be pretty cool but this one's different. She wasn't strangled like the last three. This one was thrown down the stairs." He says.  
"That doesn't make any sense. Why would the ghost suddenly change its killings?" You ask as you make your way towards the bed.  
Sam watches you as you walk towards the bed his eyes moving slowly up your body.  
Maybe that primping wasn't for nothing. You think to yourself.  
"Unless this kill wasn't the ghost." You guess as you take a seat by Sam.  
"You think someone else is doing the killings?" Sam asks.  
"It's just a guess. How about we don't worry about it till we go and check it out tomorrow." You reply.  
Sam nods in agreement as he closes his laptop and places it on the nightstand.  
"You're right." He moves the blankets and climbs into the bed.  
You look to Sam as he closes his eyes and sighs.  
This is happening, you're going to be sleeping with Sam for the first time ever.  
You stand to make your way towards your side of the bed and lift the covers.  
Sam opens his eyes watching you.  
"What?" You ask softly.  
"I was just thinking, this is going to be the first time we've ever shared a bed." He says leaning against his arm as he watches you climb into the bed.  
"It is, isn't it?" You act as if you hadn't thought about it five seconds ago.  
"You better not kick me while you sleep." He comments as you lay on your back and wiggle against the bed trying to get comfortable.  
Widening your mouth in shock you look to Sam. "How dare you. I don't kick and wiggle around while I sleep." You reply.  
"We'll see." Sam says turning so he's laying on his back.  
You both lay there in silence as you both stare at the ceiling.  
"Are you asleep yet?" He whispers.  
"How can I sleep when the lights are still on." You reply softly.  
Sam moves his head as he glances towards you before moving to reach for the light on the nightstand.  
"How's that?" He asks once he clicks the light off.  
"Better, now shut up so I can try and fall asleep." You answer with a smile upon your face.  
Sam chuckles softly next to you as you keep your eyes directed to the ceiling.  
Minutes pass by, Sam moves to turn towards you as he finally gets comfortable. His light breathing calming you as he begins to drift to sleep.  
Not moving an inch you wait until you hear the first sign of Sam snoring lightly.  
Sighing softly you turn over towards him as gently as possible making use not to wake him. The moon light from the window shines off the parked cars outside that you could see Sam's peaceful face perfectly. His eyelashes resting against the top of his cheeks, his lips in a line and his hand laying on the pillow next to his head.  
You smile softly loving the sight you have in front of you.  
What in the world has kept you away from him and made you decide to sleep with his brother?  
Sam has always been there for you since you first met three years ago. Of course so had Dean but you're relationship with Sam has grown more. Sam has seen you broken, hurt, happy, sad and lost and he's always been right there to help you through the tough times and vice versa.  
You've grown to love this man more and more from his kind words and caring heart.  
You smile again towards sleeping Sam, without thinking you lift your hand and move the strand of hair falling down his forehead and place it behind his ear. Moving your arm back slowly you're met with Sam's eyes staring towards you.  
Shit, he's not sleeping.  
If you could just die in that moment it would be fine. Instead Sam keeps his eyes on you as you cover your blushing face with you hand.  
"(Y/N)?" Sam whispers.  
"Shh, please don't say anything that will make me any more embarrassed then I already am." You plead from behind your hand.  
"Don't be embarrassed." He replies.  
You split two of your fingers over your eyes so you could peek towards the younger Winchester.  
"Too late Winchester, there's nothing you can say that will make me feel better." You begin as you start to turn over in bed.  
Sam stops you from turning by grabbing you by your shoulder, he pulls you back so your facing him again.  
"Sam I-" Sam cuts you off as his lips meet with yours in one of the most sweetest kisses you've ever received.  
He pulls back to look into your shocked eyes.  
"I thought, I thought I made the biggest mistake." You whisper.  
"You're not the only one who has the same feelings." He whispers back with a smirk upon his lips.  
"Sammy." You smile widely as he pulls you towards him, another kiss taking your breath away.


End file.
